villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Spirit Pledge)
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867353 Many people should know by now who is Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. An overrated villain who didn't get the love he deserve but is widely know in the internet, including TvTropes and Villains Wiki as THE most evil Light Novel villain of all times thanks to his long list of crimes and for leaving his mark as abnormal monster capable of love and affection but used everything he was capable of to fuel his cruelty. Well, there is a new version of Westcott now and just like the original Westcott, this one is in progress since the story still on going and all chapters of the DAL Spirit Pledge are yet to be released... but let's remember one thing... it's Isaac Westcott, one of the most evil villains in Japanese media! And just like the origina incarnation, people were so impressed with him that his Complete Monster (both for Villains Wiki and TvTropes at the time) couldn't wait for his arc to finish (an arc that lasted for 7 long years!). So let's talk about this Westcott and what all the things he has done "SO FAR"! What's the work? Date A Live is a 2011-- light novels series that is known for being one most famous Light Novel series in the world. The story is set in an alternate Earth where phenomena, known by the generic term "Spacequakes", occur. The first of these spacequakes devastated Eurasia thirty years before the time the story takes place, claiming 150 million lives. The protagonist, an Ordinary High-School Student by the name of Shido Itsuka, lives in a world where these disasters are common place. Schools regularly have drills in case of a spacequake, evacuations are done swiftly, and a group known as the JSDF disaster response team rebuilds the destroyed areas impossibly quickly. However things have gotten strange lately for Shido, the spacequakes that slowed down to a halt have suddenly appeared once again with terrifying frequency; and they all seem to be centered around where Shido lived... After a confusing series of events, Shido soon learns that all is not what it appears in the world. He discovers that the spacequakes aren't natural disasters, they are caused by beings, known as "Spirits", being forcibly sucked into this world from their own; and it also turns out that they happen to be top class Bishojo as well. He also finds out his little sister, Kotori, is a sadistic commander of a Spirit Response force, Ratatoskr, whose goal is to capture the Spirits without harming them. Unfortunately there is another group called the AST (Anti-Spirit Team) who feel that simply killing them is the best solution. Shido, being the kindhearted hero he is, decides to use any alternative to save the Spirits since killing them seemed wrong (despite the fact they seem to cause mass destruction wherever they go). And it turns out that there is a way to save the Spirits without hurting them, the Spirits are able to lose their powers and live amongst normal people if Shido manages to... make them fall in love with him? So yeah, basically one of the most evil villains in LN history comes from a dark sci-fi disguised as a loving light-hearted romance series where the guys needs to date the girl to fall in love with him to seal her powers with a kiss. Sounds awful? The story is one of the impressive and badass of the last decade as it involves dark fantasy elements, mythology and theological elements found rarely in Japanese media. Now, the story have other villains but they serve more like Bosses of the game and have no real crimes and background... well? Because they are puppets of the Big Bad of the game, who turns out to be the main antagonist in the original franchise, Isaac Westcott Who is he? Isaac "Ike" Ray Peram Westcott is the founder and director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, a corporation that sells weapons to the entire world's military forces to keep the world safe from Spirits... but to wage war for resources... basically, starting civil wars that causes the death of millions. Westcott is a genuine mage with the brilliant mind of a genius and is the Big Bad of the franchise and in this universe of the game. A tall, silver haired, dead-eyed man who is known for not being able to shows emotions but a damn smirk. Westcott was born in an isolated village of mages who had hidden themselves away from the rest of the world for fear that humanity would react in horror at their magical abilities. Now, sounds good so far? Nah. The guy basically uses his influence and power over the world to hunt down Spirits, wage wars of aggression, causes genocides, kidnap infants and children to use them as Child Soldiers in his army of mercenaries and brainwashed psychotic soldiers and corrupted robots. Westcott is the creator of the Spirits and is directly responsible for the war between the Spirits and mankind by summoning the First Spirit and causing the destruction of China and Eurasia, leading to the death of 150 million people. He plans to use the power of the Inverse Spirits to become a God to enslave and destroy mankind in order to rewrite the world in his image where mages will rule as the master race. Now what makes him worse in this version? The original Westcott aimed only at the universe. But this one? The entire multiverse. What he has done? Like I said, the story of the game still on going and his arc is not even in the half but... he has done so much in the story so far. When Westcott watched his village being burned to the ground, and all his comrades being killed, gained hatred of mankind and swore to destroy all humans for being genocidal monsters. Sounds good so far? Welp, prepare yourselves. After a few years, Westcott and his friends divided themselves to find a place to live. Around the same time, the orphaned Westcott was adopted by a rich old British couple. However, after a few years, Westcott needed to get rid of his parents to practice magic to start his plan to create the Spirit Formula. At one point, Westcott sabotaged the vehicle of his family, causing his parents to die in a car crash. Years later, Westcott began to set his plan for a new world into motion. Using a sorcery called Spirit Formula that he, Woodman and Ellen had created, they gathered all of the world's mana in a location and successfully created a Spirit, along with an alternate dimension in the process. However, this also caused the first spacequake, which destroyed a large portion of Eurasia and killed 200,000,000 people. However, Westcott, Woodman, and Ellen protected themselves by using defensive barriers made using sorcery. Afterwards, seeing the destruction that he had caused, Westcott simply laughed manically as he set his eyes upon the First Spirit, Mio Takamiya. And what they did to her inside of DEM laboratories? Tortured her for almost 1 decade, studying her body, opening her up, cutting her head off, ripping her nails off, raped her for days... why? Because they wanted her Spirit mana to create the Realizers to rebuild the world Westcott destroyed. Following the first spacequake, DEM became a huge company since their Realizers, which Westcott seems to have invented by studying the First Spirit's Angel, Ain Soph, helped with the reconstruction of the world. Around the same decade, Westcott began to develop feelings for Mio and fell in love with her, causing him to feel the feeling of lust. However, the Spirit he, Woodman and Ellen created managed to escape from them and ended up causing smaller spacequakes around the world for six months before suddenly disappearing. DEM eventually found the Spirit, now going by the name Mio Takamiya, living with Shinji and Mana Takamiya. In response to this, DEM abducted Mana and hunted Shinji and Mio. Westcott eventually confronted Shinji and offered to hand over Mana in exchange for Mio. Shinji tried to run away with Mio, but Westcott shot him in the chest with a gun. After DEM discovered the existence of Nia, Westcott sent Ellen to capture her, which she did. The two then put her through horrible physical torture to attempt to make her go into her Inverse Form. However, no matter what they tried, she never transformed and in the end, he was forced to use a realizer to suppress her memories to prevent her consciousness from collapsing. Now... those are the crimes that the original did as well. But this is where the crimes of this Westcott starts. Noticing that more Spirits were appearing, Westcott fused the Realizers with humans and created the Wizards, artificial magicians who were able to use magic through technology. However, hundreds of guinea pigs died in the process, causing him to change his attention to young women and even infants who were forced to become Wizards against their will while half of all infants and children died on the process. To keep the project working, Westcott used orphan kids who lost their families in the spacequakes he caused as lab rats in his project to create super soldiers called Wizards. And what he did to them? Opened their skulls and erased their memories so their brainwaves could accept the Realizer, but it didn't work... their brains exploded and it resulted in the death of thousands of children. Later, he began to work in this project with NEWBORNS INFANTS. You know the rest. It didn't work. Many years later, Westcott shows up when Tohka is rescued by Shido Itsuka. In the hopes of capturing the Spirits, Westcott dispatched waves and waves of teenagers and children who where abducted by DEM (after the former killed their families and blamed the Spirits for it) to battlefields against the Spirits. This, however, turned out to be suicidal operations as all women and girls died on the war. To keep the Wizards from DEM and AST in silence, Westcott, in accordance with other nations, approved to wipe out their identities and turn all military of Anti-Spirit Teams of the entire world into mindless puppets that will commit suicide in impossible missions. When he finally shows up, Westcott set his eyes on Tohka Yatogami and dispatched his subordinates to the island where the heroes were and ordered the squad to capture Tohka and get rid of all evidences in the island (basically, sending an army to kill 3,000 students). But again, it failed. A month later, Westcott along with his pawn, Jessica Bailey launched a full-out assault against the Tenou event to capture Tohka and killed a hundreds innocent civilians and families during the battle with the Spirits before Ellen could capture Tohka and bring her to DEM building. In the DEM building, Westcott subjugted her to extreme psychological torture through interrogation and druging to intesify the pain of his tortures and sexual harassment of his officers... but nothing made her go into Inverse Form, however, when the thought of Shido came to Tohka's head, Westcott noticed that killing the hero in front of her would work. Soon afterwrds Shido arrived at the chamber of DEM building but Westcott had Ellen impaling Shido with her sword while Tohka was suffering electric torture. This caused Tohka to transform into an Inverse Spirit. What happens next? He summons his female Wizards and orders them to bring the head of the Inverse Tohka, only to watch them being slaughtered without remorse. But in the end, he fails and retreats. This is where his list of crimes ends... for now. The following chapters are yet to come in 2019. But honestly... do we really need to wait? Mitigating factors? Honestly. No. Westcott have only one that is his "love" for Mio, the Spirit that he himself tortured and mutilated for 10 years! And his love is nothing but a twisted form of lust disguised as a genuine love. So? No! Big no! He is a sociopath at heart and cares with nothing but himself and his own goals to destroy God and rules over a tortured multiverse as the Second Spirit of Origin. Heinous standard This is a mobile game that follows the original story of the game but ALL VILLAINS that appear in the story are bosses and flat characters that serves as enemies for you to farm. He is the CENTER of all heinous actions in this game. Conclusion? His arc is incomplete? Yes. But like I said above, who cares? Westcott was approved as a CM back in 2014 and after 4 years he continued to be the monster we all waited. And even crossed the line by leaving his mark as the most evil villain in LN history. And considering we are talking about Westcott, there is nothing to doubt. Westcott is simply a pure Anti-Christ who wants to rule the multiverse where quintillions and quintillions of humans will be tortured, enslaved and killed by his claws! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals